


Remember Me (Understuck Crossover)

by CloudDreamer



Category: Homestuck, Undertale
Genre: Crossover, HomestuckXUndertale, Judgement Hall, Understuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Vriska as the human.Terezi as Sans.A genocide run ending.What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Too exhausting to do Terezi's quirk. So it's her version of the black eyes instead.

Vriska stepped forward. 

Her feet clattered loudly against the marble ground. Gold and orange tiles paved the way forward and she thought she could hear some sort of bird. Singing.

The light that streamed through the stained glass window was nearly blinding. She took another step forward. 

A shadowy figure greeted her. 

"You've been busy, huh?"

Vriska laughed. It was a hollow laugh that didn't mean anything except, perhaps, her exhaustion. The dust that had spread all over her fingers was getting in her eyes. Well. Eye. 

Her robotic arm clenched the knife she'd found in the castle tighter.

"Heh." 

"So, I've got a question for you," she asked. The figure-- not Vriska. Vriska still couldn't figure out who it was. That was weird. "Do you think that anyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

The question was a surprise. The thief of light took a step forward, trying to piece together the identity of the stranger. She'd thought everyone was gone. Dead, she supposed. No use beating around the bush 

"Hehehehe." Vriska recognized the exhausted laughter. 

"Alright."

"Well. Here's a better question," the figure continued when Vriska didn't have anything to say. Well, it wasn't quite that she didn't have anything to say. More like... all of the responses she had didn't seem fit. 

"Do you wanna have a bad time?" 

That was when Vriska finally recognized the voice's owner. Terezi. The troll that had warned her in Snowdin away from Karkat. Of course, Vriska hadn't listened. Soon after, she'd faced Kanaya in waterfall-- all those rainbow biter powers were tough to beat. The colored dust made Vriska all too conscious of that.

Terezi wore her normal red sunglasses and black shirt with her sign on it, but there wasn't something in her posture that told Vriska she wasn't fucking around this time.

"C4US3 1F Y0U T4K3 4N0TH3R ST3P F0RW4RD, Y0U 4R3 REALLY N0T G01NG T0 L1K3 WH4T H4PP3NS N3XT." 

Vriska was curious and angry at the same time. That troll had never fought her before, no matter what Vriska did. It was a rule. 

So now, why the change? WHY had the white glove popped up instead of the regular trolls in New Home? 

Why did nobody come?

"Welp," Terezi shrugged, but it was obvious from her posture that this was going to be anything but casual. "Sorry, fish lady. This is why I never make promises." 

Vriska stepped forward and the familiar black and white lighting dropped around the two of them. She moved forward to FIGHT before she realized it wasn't her turn. What? How could that be?

While she was distracted, Terezi was speaking.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, trolls like you--"

"SH0ULD B3 BURN1NG 1N H3LL," she finished and all of a sudden, bones shot up from the ground. Vriska lunged upwards, but it was too late. The rear end of one of the attacks sliced through her feet, pain roaring white hot through her. Vriska managed to move fast enough to avoid the majority of the maze of bones spilling from every direction, but then a giant skulllike laser began letting lose a wave of electricity.

Vriska's hair got scorched and she fumbled her way through a series of the blasters. Her hand trembled, but she forced it into a fist. The pain from whenever she got hit seemed to be lasting longer than it should.

She panted as she finally landed a break. 

"Huh. Always wondered why people didn't use their strongest attack first." She took a deep breath and lunged towards Terezi, who danced out of the way with a mocking smirk. "What, you expect me to just stand there and take it?" 

"Kind of!" Vriska growled as she turned to see more bones headed her way. A tiny leap and then standing still wasn't too hard, but the bones were moving too quickly for her to keep track of.

She reached into her bag and ate the legendary hero. She felt refreshed and the sweat running down her face relaxed. Her limbs pulsated with energy, which was good because she was already being faced down by flappy bird esc bones. She leaped over the small ones while crouching, making sure to keep in rhythm. This was tough, but easier.

It was hard. She'd healed several times already and was panting heavily as she swung from rung to rung. The blasters had knocked her grip and caused her to crash to the ground several times. She raggedly pulled herself up and wiped her forehead with her normal arm. Terezi was beginning to sweat a bit as well.

Vriska was almost out of healing items. She could only hope that Terezi was close to cracking. She didn't want to face Eridan with only a sea tea or two. Hah.

"That being said," panted Terezi. Vriska breathed in and out, enjoying the respite from running her already tired from Kanaya body ragged. "You really like swinging that thing around, don't you?"

Vriska glared and rummaged around for anything left in her sylladex. Only the pie and she was hoping to save that for later.

"Listen, I know you didn't answer me earlier." No shit there. Vriska paused to listen to the troll, whose hands were clenched. She was forcing out words in between breaths. "But, somewhere in there... I can tell."

"What?" Vriska didn't realize she'd spoken until she heard her own cracked voice. She was dehydrated from all of this fighting. The Thief of Light stared straight at the Seer of Minds.

Terezi already knew the outcome of one last speech. Vriska could tell. Vriska could control the flip of a coin all she wanted, but she could never see the outcome like Terezi would.

"There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you." A good person? Vriska would've laughed again, but that just hurt her throat. Vriska was not a good person. She might sometimes try, but that always ended up with someone dead. Useless. Death. Usually hers-- she'd seen enough doomed timelines to last her a lifetime. "The memory of someone who once tried to do the right thing."

Vriska closed her eye, almost without thinking to. A time before all the lies and the death had gotten between them.

Yeah, she could remember that.

So clearly. 

"Someone who might've even been... a friend?"

All the memories came rushing back. Memories Vriska had tried to forget, because they were too painful.

Vriska: Remember.

She was FLARPING with Terezi before the reset. They laughed and were covered in gold. Terezi was helping her plan out their new campaign. Terezi was hugging her when she was sad. Terezi was playing card games even though Vriska would always win.

Memories of other trolls too. Showing Kanaya that Rose, the royal scientist, really was into her. The two of them nearly kissing before Nepetabot had stepped in. The garbage dump where Karkat had tried teaching Rose confidence.

The lab with the dead cats. Boy was that disturbing.

"C'mon, Vriska, don't you remember me?"

Vriska reached her robotic arm to her one eye that was left and she realized there were tears on it.

"Please. If you're listening, let's just... forget all of this, okay? Lay your weapons down and, well, it'll make my job a lot easier."

Vriska dropped the knife.

"You're sparing me?" Terezi sounded shocked, even though she obviously wasn't. That entire speech was calculated. "Finally. Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be for you to make that choice."

No, you don't.

"To go back on everything you've worked up to. I want to let you know... I won't let it go to waste."

"C'mere, pal."

Vriska let Terezi wrap her arms around her.

She let the bones come and pierce through her. She let the blood that was dark blue spill down her back. She let herself feel her life force being tugged away. She let her soul shatter.

And as Terezi stood there in the hall, holding the corpse of her long time friend, she sobbed.

Terezi cried for the Vriska she'd once known. A kind(er) Vriska who would bring her back when she'd gone too far. She mourned for a friend and she mourned for a moirall.

If only it hadn't come to this.

She'd known what Vriska would do when she'd given her that choice. Terezi knew that not killing her would've cost her a knife in the back. It was kill or be killed. That was what white text guy would always say, wasn't it?

"Well, well," said the globe head. He peaked out of the ground.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood for this." 

Vriska's body slowly began to disintegrate into dark blue dust. 

"Oh, I'm just here to watch. Don't mind me."

"Go. Away." Terezi's sobs wracked her body and her tears were mixing with Vriska's bloody dust. The attacks faded away as the fight ended.

You win! You got 4720 G!

LV3.

Terezi didn't feel like she'd won anything. Instead, she just felt like she'd lost again.

Would Vriska even reset?

She didn't know.


End file.
